Get Busy
|artist = KOYOTIE |tvfilm = Land of the Living |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 106 |dura = 3:04 |nowc = GetBusy |choreo = Ulysses Thay |perf = Anastasia One (P1)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:AnastasiaandAnna.jpg Anna Shevel (P2)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:AnastasiaandAnna.jpg |from = EP }}" " by KOYOTIE is featured on . It is a code-unlockable on 8th-gen consoles and on the main tracklist for Wii. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet of women. They both have a black and white outline. P1 P1 has hot pink shoulder-length hair in a braided ponytail. Her outfit consists a lime green cropped tee with purple, cyan, black, and white pinball themed designs on it, purple cargo pants, and black leather combat boots. For accessories, she wears yellow outlined triangular sunglasses with black lenses, a black belt with gold rings, and gold chains hanging off the belt loops of her pants. P2 P2 has black hair with lime green streaks braided into two buns and with two braided strands down the sides of her face. Her outfit consists of an extreme cropped orange hoodie with yellow and cyan arrows down the sleeves, a purple bra with a yellow, cyan, and orange geometric design on the front, an orange jogger miniskirt, orange knee socks, and leather knee-high combat boots. For accessories, she wears orange rimmed round sunglasses with black lenses and a hot pink necklace. Getbusy coach 1.png|P1 Getbusy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a pinball machine. There are many bumpers and balls in the machine. Words, such as "When Lit" are seen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands on your mouth, as if you were shouting, while slightly facing the other dancer. Gold Move 2: While doing a right stance, put your right hand on your knee, left hand on your hip, and shake your head. Getbusy_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Getbusy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Getbusy_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Getbusy_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Unlocking Instructions To unlock Get Busy, go to the "Redeem Code" section in the Extras/Options Menu and type in any one of the 13 following codes: *justdance_fnac *dancetiendasgame *extrajustdancesong *jd20koyotie *getbusyatmueller *g3tbu5yjd20 *justdancedayone *justdancefreeplay *justdanceevents *justdancetcr *10yearsofdance *jd20bigw *bestbuydance This only works on the PlayStation 4, the Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. Trivia *'' '' was played during the trailer for the Celebration event. *The lines "You know me, you know me/I ma keep it poppin like a hit machine/You know me, you know me/I ma put the fire on the gasoline" are not displayed the first time they are sung at the end. *This is the second routine in the main series to take place inside a pinball machine, the first being Tribal Dance. *As opposed to Sugar Dance and Fire On The Dancefloor, is also available on the Wii version of .http://prntscr.com/pswu98 Gallery Game Files Getbusy cover generic.png|''Get Busy'' Getbusy cover albumcoach.png| album coach getbusy_cover_albumbkg.png| album background getbusy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner getbusy_map_bkg.png| map background GetBusy 1290.png|P1 s avatar GetBusy 1291.png|P2 s avatar Getbusy p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Getbusy jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Getbusy jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Getbusy_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Getbusy jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Getbusy jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Getbusy jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Getbusy jd2020 score wii.png| scoring screen (Wii) Promotional Images Get_busy_proof.jpg|gameS promotional image 1 Just dance gameS promotional image 2.jpg|gameS promotional image 2 Getbusy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Getbusy jd2020 youtube teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube) Others Getbusy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Getbusy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot 2019-11-05 at 3.57.52 PM.png|Code unlock screen Videos Official Music Video KOYOTIE - Get Busy (Official Audio) Teasers Get Busy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Busy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just dance 2020 — Get Busy References Site Navigation tr:Get Busy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Unlockables Category:Anastasia One Category:Anna Shevel